Prior art agricultural implements or self-propelled implements such as bailing presses, mowing machines or harvesting machines have operating units which are driven by a drive unit, as a rule by an internal combustion engine. An overload coupling is provided in the driveline between the drive unit and the operating unit. The overload coupling prevents any damage to the operating unit in the case of overloading. Overload couplings are in the form of form-fitting overload couplings such as shear pin couplings, force-locking overload couplings such as locking member couplings and friction-locking overload couplings.
As a rule, the masses of the to be driven operating units in agricultural implements and self-propelled implements are very large. Accordingly, when the overload coupling reacts, the inert masses of the operating unit continue to run for a long time. This may cause damage to the operating unit.